ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Upgrade
Upgrade is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from Galvan B. Powers and Abilities Upgrade can reshape himself, as he can turn to some sort of mechanical solid at will. Upgrade's internal nanotechnology allows for Upgrade's primary ability to merge with and 'possess' ddddd. The size of the device is inconsequential. He can upgrade a device in more than one way, giving it different appearances each time he merges, as shown in Heroes United, where he upgraded the Smack Hands twice, with different appearances and upgrades each time. While merged with a device, Upgrade controls it as he would his own body. He can also merge with organic life, as long as there is non-organic as well, as was the case withRojo and Rex. Upgrade can fire a laser beam from his eye. Upgrade can form simple constructs from plasma, such as spikes and also partially possess a machine to enhance his lasers. Upgrade can phase through metal and technology. Upgrade can survive in a vacuum. Upgrade can reform after being blasted, as shown in Midnight Madness after being shot by police and was shown to be able to gently float in air similar to a parachute in Secrets.In John Smith 10, he has the ability to transform into any device that he previously merged with, such as the battleship, just like Ship can. In ben 10 rebooted upgrade posses more of malwares powers. Ty 12 Infinite Alien Upgrade appears in the second episode (Infinitrix, part 2.) by fixing Max Freeze's van. Pete 10 Upgrade appears in Burger Luck ''when Pete first finds the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix symbol is on his arm. He has black skin with yellow lines that resemble circuitry. The yellow circle on his head is his eye that can be used to control minds or shoot Galvanic Mecha-blasts. Upgrade's second appearance is in the following episode, ''On The Edge. Pete transforms into Upgrade after being shot into a brick wall by Thomas Hunter's Anodite spell. Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes : Looks the Ultimate Alien form Appearance : Upgrade has black skin with green lines that resemble circuitry all over him. The green circle on his head is his eye. Upgrade wore white clothing on his front torso and the Omnitrix/Ultimatrixsymbol is on his chest. In Ultimate Alien, he has green and black stripes where the white was in the original series. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He looks like his original series self, but his white part is now black. He appears in Alpha Returns to fight Alpha. In To The Past, he is used by present Ben to travel to Vilgax's ship. He is used by BTUP Ben in Ben 10: Heroes United to protect himself and his teammates from the Ascalon blast. He appears in Forever Stealing to fix Past Tetrax's ship. Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed He looks like his Ultimate Alien self, but the green part is white. He appears in Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle to steer the Rust Bucket III. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his UA appearance. He appears in Highbreed Invaded: Part 1 to go to Augstaka and later he transforms into his battle mode to fight the drones. Tomas 10 Upgrade appears the way he does in Destroy All Aliens. He becomes Tomas's new mechanical powerhouse. *What Goes Around (debut) *It Came From Outer Space Albedo 10 : Appearences : *Earth Repair *Capture Impel Down Part 2 *The Hunt for Vilgax *Plumber Station Kurt 10 : Appearences : Season 2 *New Trix *Kurt 10: Alien Alliance *Omega And Zorga *Glitched *The Negative 10 Part 1 Season 3 *Meet The Mondays Part 2 Ben 10: Star Command Files : *Welcome to Star Command *The Revenge of Vilgax (part 1) *In the Dark of the Night *The Aquatic Menace Rent 10 : Upgrade first appeared to battle a mutant frog then damage the Dr Frank's machine. Noah 10 : In Noah 10, he has an Ultimate form: Ultimate Upgrade. He looks the same as original Upgrade, but with a green stomach instead of white. He is Noah's favorite alien. Ben 12 In Ben 12, he looks the same as his OS self, but his white part is green. Similar to Noah 10. Appearances *Ben is Back, Part 1 Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Upgrade has "pants". In The Tacos Are Evolving, Upgrade fights the Utakos. Appearances *The Tacos Are Evolving Ben 10: Alien Universe : In Ben 10: Alien Universe, Upgrade appears in the series finale where he is unlocked thanks to a DNAlien who has gotten control of sanity and revealed that an ID mask should return the Omnitrix to him. While not evident, this version of Upgrade was purposely based on his Original Series appearance rather than a Baz-El like one which would be the appropriate look as confirmed with Upgrade's appearance in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. In the first (titular) episode of Ben 10: Unleashed, Ben used Upgrade after getting an ID Mask. He later stole the Ultimatrix from Albedo. During the brief moment where Ben showed off many of his available new and old aliens, Upgrade was one of the aliens shown, signifying the return of Upgrade. In Infernosphere, ''an episode in the ''Unleashed ''time period and the ''Shorts ''season of Back in Action, Upgrade makes a cameo in Part III, and Ben mentions having to use it after the episode ends as he goes offscreen. In ''Limited, an alternate timeline Max Tennyson used Upgrade to try and stop the Thep Khufan Wars from advancing into the destruction of Earth. He and the rest of the 10 Squad failed. In No Strings Attached, Ben uses Upgrade to merge with Julie when she doesn't bring Ship on a seemingly battle-free trip. Appearances *''Ben 10 Unleashed'' (background) *''Infernosphere (cameo) *Limited (by Grandpa Max, alternate timeline) *No Strings Attached'' Ben 10: Alien Team : Upgrade is a character, though he can still be used by Ben. He can evolve to his techonnological form too. Ben 10: Alien Generation He is set to appear in Season 2, by 16 and 11yr old Ben he appears in his UA appearance for 16yr old Ben and the OS for 11yr old Ben Ben 10: Aliens He is confirmed to appear, being Ben's most used alien Dylan 11: Ultimate Evolution : Appearances : *the Master Xeros *The Problem With Draygett Thorn 10 : In Thorn 10, Upgrade looks like how it did in Ultimate Alien, except that it's chest is bigger and all the green parts are blood red. Upgrade X : Upgrade X is a "Evolution" of Upgrade, utilized with the Omnitrix X Core in Will 10 X. Upgrade X, can pretty much do What Upgrade Rex can do, plus what Regular Upgrade can do. Tommy 12 : Tommy's version of Upgrade is OS style. He was unlocked in Time to Upgrade. Ben 10: Ultra-Superverse & Superverse : Upgrade appears in Superverse, used by Ben and in Ben 10: Ultra-Superverse he will be used by young Ben along with the other original 9. Mark 12 HG Evoultion and orignal : He appears in all with the exact apperance from Ultimate Alien except that he is blue and not green Alix- United Heroes : Alix uses Upgrade. John Smith 10 Upgrade appears as one of John's original 10. He is typically used to destroy robots he's merged with, and also can transform into the Forever Knights' battleship. Appearances: *And Then There Were Ten (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *The Omnitrix (x3) *Camp Fear (John Smith 10) *Wolf Bane *Highbreed Rising *Pet Project (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) (normal and battleship form) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) *Crunch Time *Advanced Training *Above and Beyond (John Smith 10) *Vreedle, Vreedle (John Smith 10) *Hero Time (John Smith 10) *Retribution (normal and battleship form) *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) (used by Gwen) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) (normal and battleship form) Galactic Battle: *Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (normal and battleship form) *Heroes United Part 2 (John Smith 10) *The Exchange *Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) *Alone (John Smith 10) *Escape *The Alliance (John Smith 10) *Attack of the Clones *Crystal Mercenaries (episode) (normal and battleship form) *Last Laugh (John Smith 10) (normal and battleship form) *Traitor *Separatists (episode) (used by Ultimate John) *Justice (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Leaf 12 (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Pacifista (episode) (used by Ultimate John) *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head and by Ultimate John) Phantom Watch *Zombie World (first re-appearance) *Dark Magic (normal and battleship mode) *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) (Drone by Vilgax) (normal and battleship mode) *The Final Battle Part 2 (John Smith 10) (Drone by Vilgax) (battleship form) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Upgrade first appears as a red materia of Driscoll, being summoned to fight the heroes. Appearances *Break In (summoned by Driscoll) Ben 10 Ultimate Omniverse Upgrade appears as one of 12 year old Ben's original 15 aliens. He looks EXACTLY the same as he did in the original series. Appearances: *TBA Incredible Ned 10 Appearances *A Bad "Scare" Day Part 1 *A Bad "Scare" Day Part 2 Apperances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Robotic Duo *Dreams are awaken 'Chaturn 10: Fan Force ' *Origins of Chaturn, Part 2 (Used by Cyber, x2) *Bad Luck (Used by Solo) Ben 10: Alien Games Upgrade appears as a living character in Ben 10: Alien Games. He and Stinkfly are on Green Team battling the other teams while stranded on planet Dyonisos. Ben 10 Aliens World According to Elghin Hebrado that Upgrade will return and his design will look resmbles Os and Ua self. He will appear at Crossover. Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity He was first used by Ben in Robot War to fight Computron. Gallery Alix_Upgrade.jpg||wi fi IN_Upgrade.png|In Incredible Ned 10 Upgrade BTUP.png|In Ben 10: Ultimate Power Albedo's Upgrade (BTUP).png|Albedo as Upgrade in Ben 10: Ultimate Power 180px-Upgradeinomniverseoniphonebase.png UltimateUpgrade.PNG B10uh upgrade.png Upgrade.PNG BT Upgrade.png Upgrade the big guns.png Upgrades journey.png 20121222042612!Upgrade.png Upgradeeee.png Upgrade - Universal Quest.png Christmas UpgradeHU.jpg Ov upgrade possiburu.png Trivia *Upgrade sees in green Category:Aliens Category:Ken 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:10: The Series Aliens Category:10: The Series Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ty 12 Infinite Alien Category:Characters Category:Robotic aliens Category:Noah 10 Aliens Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Hero Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Noah 10 Category:Ultimate Adventures Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Aliens Category:Zorgatrix Aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Galvanic Mechamorph Category:Two Idiots, One Life Category:Flame 10 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Foreveratrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: power of EVO alien Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:John Smith 10 Category:Rex 14 Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Ben 10,000 Rises Category:Canon Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Kai 10 Category:Zack 17 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Deo 12 Category:Deo 12 Aliens Category:Awesome Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Aliens Category:Aliens With One Eye Category:Green eyed aliens Category:AI Aliens Category:Ultimatrix 2.0 Aliens Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Black Aliens